


a spring in your step

by sectumsemprat



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Happy Ending, I Tried, M/M, a little angst but mainly fluff, seasonal cliches, skeptic believer, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sectumsemprat/pseuds/sectumsemprat
Summary: Time will pass and seasons will come and go.





	a spring in your step

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a fic writer help me
> 
> everything is in Shane's pov!

Summer is carefree laughter and a twinkle in your eyes. 

“You love your precious Kobe more than me,” I accuse. You just laugh, turning back to the game. You watch the game, I watch you. Your eyes follow the path of the ball, brightening when a point is scored for the Lakers. Your exhilaration is evident, radiating off you in waves. This makes the entire thing worth it. I lean back in my seat and bring my attention back to the game, satisfied for now.  
-

“Hey Shane, let’s take a picture in front of the Sleeping Beauty Castle!” You look so happy, how can I refuse? I transfer my drink to my left hand, curl my right around your waist and sportingly smile for the camera. You check the photo, contented with what you see. You slip your hand in mine and we stroll through Main Street, until you drag me off to wherever you set your heart on next.  
-

The ending credits on the screen illuminate the scattered pizza boxes in the dark living room. 

“That’s enough for one night, I think.” I move the now empty popcorn bowl to the coffee table and stretch. No reply.

“Ryan?” I turn my head and am met with the sight of you, fast asleep, snoring softly. Oh. I shake my head fondly and get up. I gently pick you up, bridal style, and proceed to the bedroom, careful not to wake you. I place you down on our bed and tuck you in, leaving with a final kiss to the forehead. _Someone _has to clean up the mess in the living room.  
-__

____

Fall is crunchy leaves, and burnt marshmallows. 

I enter the house after a long day at work and take off my coat. You had a fever in the morning and I insisted you stay at home. I turn into the kitchen and see you standing there, clutching a steaming mug of coffee, glasses slipping off your nose.

“Feeling better?” I ask, you nod fervently. I pause. “Is that my mine?” I gaze pointedly at the sweater that hangs off your frame, ending mid-thigh. 

“No? … Maybe.” You look up at me with those wide brown eyes in a signature deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. Warmth fills my heart and I pull you into my chest for a hug.  
-

Halloween rolls around, which of course, brings about the mandatory pumpkin carving. I watch as you work on yours intently, the look of absolute concentration on your face. You stop and admire your pumpkin, before you turn it around to show me. 

“That’s the ugliest thing I have ever seen. What is it supposed to be?” I question.

“It’s the Axeman of New Orleans!” The look of indignance on your face is hilarious. I barely manage to duck in time as you hurl a handful of pumpkin flesh at me. That thing looks nothing like the Axeman. Nonetheless, I laugh as I pick up my knife and begin to carve Razor Boy.  
-

At night, you say, the shadows cast by branches on the walls in the dim moonlight seem to elongate, forming pointed claws. Every and creak is distorted by your brain, turning into voices and footsteps. You shift close, and I feel your racing heart. I hold you closer.

“I’ll keep you safe,” I murmur into your hair.  
-

When the seasons shift, even the subtle beginning, the scent of a promised change, I feel something stir inside me.  
-

Winter is biting cold and a blizzard of emotions.

I feel you growing distant, slowly but surely. Missed calls. Unanswered texts. I try everything I can. I fail.  
-

You turn away from me, your body language screaming at me to stay away. I stubbornly ignore it. I want to fix this. I want to fix us. I approach you once again. 

“I don’t need your help, Shane.” You say in a steely tone. I open my mouth to say something but decide against it.  
-

“Then leave.” Realisation dawns. I instantly regret my words. Your face falls, your expression is one of disbelief and betrayal. I stand, frozen in place as you walk out the door, the door inching shut on your retreating figure. By the time I regain control of my limbs, it is too late. I am too late. You are gone.

With trembling fingers, I press the home button on my phone. Our smiling faces greet me from in front of the Sleeping Beauty Castle. A tear slips down my cheek.  
-

I miss you.  
-

No winter lasts forever, no spring skips it’s turn.

Spring is vibrance and a breath of fresh air.  
It breathes into me an ineffable longing, a bittersweet memory. I am going to get you back.  
-

A single wildflower stands by the side of the road. I bend down and pull it out of the grass, twisting it in my hands in uncertainty. A conviction suddenly overcomes me, I place one foot in front of another and head in the familiar direction of your house.

I arrive at the doorstep I know all too well but a feeling of immense trepidation sets in. What am I going to say? Why am I here? I consider if it is a better idea to leave, but the decision is taken out of my hands. The door swings open. You appear, my eyes trace over every inch of you. Your hair is in a mess and dark circles are prominently displayed below your dull eyes. My heart aches for you, despite knowing for a fact that I look the same.

“Shane?” You croak out, looking as though you might cry at any moment. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to say. Wordlessly, I hand over the now limp flower. 

“I’m sorry.”  
-

The expanse of grass and flowers seems to go on forever. I feel the breeze in my hair and the warmth of your hand in mine. We talked everything through and we are now back to the way we were before. Better, even. I can’t stand the thought of losing you again.

Something catches your eye and you pull ahead. I see the spring in your step, and I know, we’re going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know shit about seasons. i live one and a half degrees north of the equator it's summer all year round so i hope i didn't butcher this too badly (forgive me)


End file.
